Karma
by RowRowYourBoat
Summary: New Hokage firmly in place under Tsunade's request, Konoha remains peaceful under the new power. That is until an old friend and old team mate turn up to turn a young pinkettes reign upside down. XX SasuSaku XX


**Disclamer:** I own nothing, not the Manga not the Song...only the idea.

**Summary:** A new hokage takes Tsunade's place temporarily. However, the peace in the village can't last lone, as old fires suddenly burst anew.

**_My second stab at a story...this one I have faith in though..._**

**_D_**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

x

x

x

**What you want**

**What you need**

**Can I be your savior?**

A nasty taste had lined Sakura's mouth as she approached Tsunade's office. Usually, the trips to said office consisted of nothing more than a small task of filling out papers for her, cleaning a though bottles up and then leaving.

However, Tsunade's voice when receiving a phone call bang on midnight had been strangely void of an alcoholic influences, had almost sounded regretful.

Since the occasion called for it, instead of flouncing straight through the doors, the young pinkster waited for a moment, before raising a shaking hand and rapping her knuckles across the wood, listening for any movement from inside. Some rustles, a tapping of feet and then the sound of the door flying open.

Narrowly avoiding the door, Sakura barely had time to steady herself before two arms suddenly wrapped around her and a laugh tickled her shoulder.

"Tsunade?" She asked, her voice hesitant as the Great 5th Hokage moved away from her apprentice, moving back to her seat with almost a skip in her step.

"Sakura! I have news of the upmost importance to tell you." Her serious tone of voice somehow betrayed the large grin on her face. However for Sakura, the most important thing was the lack of Sake bottles.

"Lady-"

"No interruptions. Pull up a seat Sakura and listen very carefully."

Doing as she was told, she settled herself into a chair, sitting on the very edge with her thumbs constantly playing with each other. "I'm listening." She sighed, watching the Hokage with nervous eyes.

"I've been Hokage for how long now?"

"Seven years..." Sakura stated, not knowing whether she was meant to or not, though the Hokage seem satisfied.

"Yes, that long. Its not a very long time is it? Considering the Hokage's before me and all they did, my time seems insignificant and un-important. Hardly anything for the history books."

"Tsunade, I'd hardly say-" A hard glare silenced Sakura.

"As I was saying, I haven't been Hokage for long, and already the elders have requested Naruto starts training to become Hokage. He has reached Anbu level already, this is his final obstacle. Correct?"

Sakura nodded, not knowing where this was going. Her only guess could be that Tsunade wanted Sakura to help him, though she didn't know why.

"Sakura. You are my only right hand woman at the moment...Shizune no longer being with us." –A silence followed, while Sakura pondered her previous mission. Tsunade respected the fact it was still a tender subject. –"You are a highly trained Medical Ninja and have acquired almost all of my tricks and moves to perfection in the short time I have trained you. For the past year you've been tending to Anbu's while attending there missions. In the time casualties have decreased ten-fold, and when you're not away from the village, you're always willing to be by my side. I trust you like a sister and treasure you like a daughter. It's always been my wish to be the one to marry you too your second half, and I suppose some motherly side of me has always wished that I would see you bear your first child as Hokage." Tsunade laughed at this, while Sakura only gave her a blank stare in returned.

"Tsunade, I'm honoured that you think and feel this way about me. And I assure you, you've become like a mother to me other the years...but why are you telling me this?" Sakura questioned. Sighing, Tsunade looked down at her surprisingly empty desk and beckoned Sakura to her side.

"Sakura, you have to listen to me. I am giving you a very serious opportunity to think about, and I need you to approach it with as much authority and seriousness as you are capable of." Tsunade began, clutching Sakura's shoulders.

"I have a day to get my arse out of this office." Tsunade said simply, her voice strained as she fell back into her seat.

"What!?" It was all Sakura could manage at the moment. "Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! This village needs a Hokage, you can't just leave. Naruto is hardly ready to take you're position and your the only Legendary Sannin left! Please-"

"Its not by my decision Sakura, the elders feel it best if I step down. My fighting hasn't been up to scratch lately and I'm beginning to feel everyday of my age. They have already set up a place for me to stay till I can find my own place. But from tomorrow onwards, I will no longer watch over this land."

"But who will protect us? Akatsuki are still at large! And Sasuke-kun..." Sakura stopped at this, the name opening old wounds as she hung her head, watching the her feet shuffle awkwardly.

"You."

"What?" Tsunade was staring at Sakura now, her eyes hard and her lips pursed. "Me what?"

"I have requested you sit in my place until Naruto is ready. Think hard on this Sakura. You have seen what I do, heck, you fill out half of my papers for me! The elders have agreed you are the best substitute and you will start tomorrow with no prior training or discussions. All you are required to do is hand out missions, protect the village to the best of your ability and make sure the work is done. You will have someone by your side at all times to guide you. And I promise you have my support. Please Sakura, if anyone is to succeed me, my only wish is that it be you."

The nasty taste in Sakura's mouth grew, her feet burned from the sudden weight dumped on her shoulders and the look Tsunade gave her plucked at her very heartstrings.

For once in Tsunade's reign of Hokage, she looked desperate.

"Naruto will be heartbroken." Sakura muttered, raising her eyes.

"We've already discussed it with him, he understands." Tsunade replied, standing to approach Sakura's side.

"He knew about this before me? Isn't it best to get my permission first?" Sakura snapped, folding her arms.

"Its not optional Sakura. You start tomorrow." Tsunade stated, willingly holding her arms open for her apprentice to fall into her embrace. Instantly Sakura fell forward, clutching to the Fifth with all her might. Sakura wasn't ready for this, She'd no longer have a tutor...no longer have a teacher if Tsunade was required to retire.

"I'll accept Tsunade..." Sakura muttered into the woman's shoulder "On one condition: That you visit me _every_day. Without fail."

"I promise. Allow me this one moment of authority Sakura." Tsunade laughed, moving back to her seat with a stern look upon her face, hands folded under her chin and focus locked on Sakura.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sakura moved to the front of the desk, standing straight with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Haruno Sakura. Medical Kunoichi of Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves. I, Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, declare that you Haruno Sakura take my place as temporary Hokage from this day onward until you team mate and friend, Uzumaki Naruto, Anbu of Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves is capable of your position. Do you accept this Mission I bestow upon you." Her voice was tight with authority and power, her face straight, bar the smile fighting her lips.

"I accept, Lady Tsunade." Sakura replied, her voice just as professional.

"From this day onward then, it is official, that Konoha is under the new hand of Haruno Sakura." Tsunade exclaimed, slamming her hand down onto her desk, her smile large and determined now as she picked up her Hokage hat and Cape and dressed Sakura with them. "And I'm sure you will be the best the village has seen."

A fond smile fell over Tsunade as she pressed her lips to her apprentice...no...the new Hokage's forehead. "I wish you the best Sakura. I'll keep my promise."

They shared there final embrace. Before Tsunade walked from the room, no doubt to finish collecting all of her belongings.

"Haruno Sakura...Hokage." Sakura muttered, taking the hat from her head to stare at the red symbol. Opening the window behind the Hokage's...no her chair...she stared out other the village.

"I'll protect you, Konoha." She vowed, her smile turning into a grin, bringing hot tears to her eyes.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Gonna Be Your Savior  
Everythings Gonna Crash And Break  
Your Savior**

Skillet-Savior

* * *

What do you think?

I know its awfully short...and probably completely out of character.

Sorry!

Review if you please, I would love some criticism. Harsh or constructive.

Klounyx


End file.
